Background
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: She doesn't date background people. She dates leads. Maybe this time she can make one little exception. JasonSharpay.


_Background._

_By Katie_

_Pairing: Japay_

_Rating: K+_

_A/N: Well, I have made a vow to myself that for every Troyella I write, I must write a story with another couple. I have a lot of catching up to do...but I wrote a Zelsi, so that should help me make some progress. So, without any further ado, here is my first Japay story, known only as, "Background"._

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but my story. So don't steal. Capiche? _

_Background_

The background. A person. A place. A way of life. For Sharpay Evans...the background was a place for people who didn't matter.

For Jason Cross, it was the only thing he'd ever known. Not that he wanted to be there. He'd just sort of accidentally faded into it. It happens to the best of people.

Usually, Jason didn't mind not being a major part of the scenery. He lived, dated, and associated with background people. Excluding Troy, Chad, the half of the basketball team that weren't benchwarmers.

Sharpay was popular. Sharpay was pretty. Sharpay knew what she was doing. Sharpay was a lead in the musical of life. From what she had gathered, leads don't date chorus people. Leads dates other leads.

On this day, though, Jason Cross didn't want to fade anymore into the abyss of nothingness. He wanted to be a lead. He wanted Sharpay.

He passed her in the hallway, and was about to ask her out until she turned a corner. Strike one.

Sharpay came to basketball practice. Why, Jason wasn't sure. She wasn't dating anyone on the team. He heard her once yell, "Oh, c'mon! What kind of lame pass was that, Danforth?!". Jason was going to ask her out after practice...but she left fifteen minutes before practice ended. Strike two.

Let me, the narrator of this love story, take a moment to elaborate on the whole "background" thing.

If your name is Troy Bolton, you are the king of East High. You have every girl wrapped around your finger, and your image is the largest on the Wildcats basketball poster. Your girlfriend is the most beautiful girl in school, Gabriella Montez. The world is your oyster.

If your name is Chad Danforth, you're the sidekick of the king. The advisor, if you will. You get to date everyone that Troy rejects. Your picture is the second largest. Your girlfriend is the smartest girl in school, Taylor McKessie. (Which is good for you, because you never pay attention in class.) You MAKE opportunities for yourself.

If your name is Jason Cross, you are simply a subject of King Troy. You date other subjects, like Martha Cox and Kelsi Nielson. Your image is one of the smallest. And you have no girlfriend, because you are waiting for a certain lead to notice you.

_Background_

Little do you know, but that lead DOES notice you. And that lead is named Sharpay Evans.

Sharpay saw Jason walking down the hallway. But she felt awkward and turned a corner, therefore making her late for Algebra II. She watched basketball practice every day. Today...she crossed a line and actually yelled at Danforth. So she left a full fifteen minutes before practice ended, to avoid humiliating herself even further.

She knew how she felt about Jason. But she didn't date chorus people. She pretended like she didn't care, and went on with life.

_Background_

He gave up. It didn't matter. Sharpay didn't matter. Life didn't matter. Nothing mattered when he was in a mood like this one. Jason slammed his locker shut and ran outside, rain pouring. He had his umbrella, but left it in his locker. Once again. It didn't matter.

That is, until he saw a girl with blond hair, a yellow sundress, and pink stillettos sitting on a bench outside in the, as mentioned before, pouring rain.

He ran over to the bench, and sat down next to her. "Sharpay, are you okay?" he asked. "Oh, Jason. I was just thinking. And waiting for my ride." Sharpay turned to him, eye make-up running down her cheeks. "You're gonna get pneumonia before your ride gets here." Jason said, a concerned look on his features. Sharpay smiled, laughing at his comment. Jason nearly had a heart attack. She was so...beautiful. Even more beautiful than Gabriella.

He pulled off his hoodie and gave it to her. He could feel his back being pelted with raindrops. "Look, this is really nice of you, but it's yours. I'd feel bad taking it." Sharpay waved it away. "No, really. I have a million more at home." Jason replied, motioning for her to keep it. Sharpay sighed; "Well, I have to give you something in return."

Before he could say anything, Sharpay pressed her lips against his, her fingers trailing from his jawline to his soaking brown hair. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Kissing someone, a background someone, in the rain. The word _cliché _ran through her mind. _'Who cares what you think, anyway?'_, she told herself.

Jason broke away, grinning wildly. "That was worth a lot more than my hoodie."

Sharpay smiled; "Japay...it has a nice ring to it.". "What's Japay?" Jason asked, his fingers combing through Sharpay's soaking blond locks.

"Don't worry about it." she simpered, before her lips collided with his again.

Maybe the background wasn't so bad after all.

_Background_

**Well, there was my Japay story. :) It was really interesting to write!**


End file.
